bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Blue is the main protagonist of the Blue's Clues television series. She is a playful little puppy who enjoys doing fun things with her friends. She expresses this by leaving clues around the house so everyone can guess what she wants to do. Her basic mark for leaving clues is her pawprint. Blue likes to eat sandwiches, but not dog food. And that's odd whatsoever. Every episode she initiates a game of Blue's Clues in which she leaves three paw print clues for Steve or Joe and the viewer to find in order to answer a question. Description ﻿Though Blue cannot speak, she seems to be able to communicate with others through barking. In Blue's First Holiday, it is revealed that Blue played her first game of Blue's Clues trying to find Joe's duck blanket. Blue is high-spirited and believes in making people find things out by themselves instead of being told an answer automatically. Blue was born on a farm with many other puppies, but never seems to mention these siblings in the series. Blue is affectionate and playful. She can be shy, and sometimes sneaky. When she can't explain something by her usual "bow-bow", she makes people find out for theirselves, by playing Blue's Clues. Blue's Clues is her favorite game and is always ready to play it. Blue is very sensitive, and she can get mad or sad whenever someone does not do what she intentioned them to do. History ﻿Blue was born on a farm and was different from all the other puppies. Other than looking different, she acted different, too. Instead of eating out of a bowl on the ground she would eat at a table. Instead of burrying a bone, she would paint a picture. She was very lonely and had no friends until Steve wished he could have the blue puppy in his book (which was Blue). Blue skidooed out of Steve's book and became Steve's best friend. Blue decided she wanted to stay, so she put her book back into the bookshelf. Looks Blue is mostly blue. She has a dark blue nose, a small mouth with a pink tongue, and many spots. Her eyes are white with dark blue pupils. Blue has four paws. Appearances Blue has appeared in every episode of Blue's Clues. She is the main character of Blue's Clues. Her first appearance was in Blue Prints, ''the pilot episode. Her last appearance was in ''Music Stars, an episode of Blue's Room. Her last appearance in Blue's Clues was in Bluestock. Quotes "Bow bow bow!" "Hi you!" Trivia *Blue was born on a farm. People are mostly unsure on Blue's birthdate. *Blue became Steve's pet by skidooing out of Steve's book after he wished for her. *She can somehow get her pawprints on clouds! *In Blue Prints, the pilot episode, Blue was a cat, which is strange. *She has four toes on her right paw and three on her left. *It is unknown if Baby Blue, seen in Baby's Clues, is Blue as a baby or a different person. *Blue is a talking puppet dog in the spin-off, Blue's Room. *Blue is not seen in a single episode as much as the host (Steve or Joe), but is considered the main character because she appears in every episode, while Joe and Steve do not. Picture Gallery for Blue ﻿ Blue Live.jpg|Blue Live Blue.jpg|Blue in Blue's Room Blue's Room Bum.jpg|Blue holding the Blue's Clues book Blue Reading.jpg|Reading Blue Dancing.jpg|Dancing Blue Baby Blue.jpg|Baby Blue President Blue!.jpg|President Blue Bluezaroo.jpg|Blue Holding Up Her Left Paw Swimmin' Blue.jpg|Blue in Scuba Diving Gear Blue's Clues.png|Blue Peeking HappyBlue.jpg|Happy Blue Nodding.gif|Nodding Blue Wagging Her Tail.gif|Wagging her tail BluePuppy.gif BLUE!.gif|Blue Blues Clues Season 7.jpg ImagesCA44EGXC.jpg Blues Clues Wiki Earth logo.png|Blue on Earth. (BCW logo) Tumblr lx3wbzIR9M1r7vxcmo1 500.gif BluePuppy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Featured articles